Angela Likes Lewis
Plot With a science project coming up, Angela get's paired up with Lewis not Brittany for she got paired up with Cleo. While working on the project Angela and Lewis begin to bond. Lewis thinks they're now real good friends but Angela is thinking way more. She's developed a crush on him and she has a boyfreind! While going to the library to study Angela starts flirting with Lewis. "You know Lewis. After what happened in that road trip, suprised you haven't dumped Charlotte yet" Angela told him. "Ya, well. She told me if I did she'd hang me on a basketball hoot" Lewis said. "Hot" Angela said to herself. "What?" Lewis asked. "Nothing!" Angela said nervously. After done studying at the library Angela asked flirtily "So, when do we meet up next time?". "Oh, tommorow lucky it's Friday we'll meet up at your place" Lewis said. "Or, you could pick me up from my house and then we go to The JuiceNet Café?" Angela suggested. "Cool. As long as it's not a date. That would be kind of akward" Lewis said. "Ya. Tottally. I'll see you tommorow" Angela said as she walked away sadly. At school, Angela is talking to Brittany and tell's her about her new found crush on Lewis. "Wow" Brittany said. "Tottally unexpected. You guys have absolutly nothing in common. As they say opposites atractt. But stil-". "Brittany. Stop talking" Angela said. "And this is serious I think I lo-lo-la- *Brittany pats her back* love Lewis" "Oh my. This is serious" Brittany said. "Oh no here he comes be cool". Lewis walks by. "Hey girls" he said. "Hey, Lewis" they both said. The bell rang. "Oh, see you in class" he said as he walked away. "See you Lewis!" they both said. "Hey that sounded kinda cute" Brittany stated. "Let's go". The girls went to class. As the girls entered they saw 1. The teacher wasn't there yes abd 2. Cleo flirting with Lewis and Angela completley see's her as a rival for Lewis's affections. Brittany and Angela go to there seats Brittany waks up to Cleo and Lewis. "Um, hello?" Cleo says. "Hey Cleo. Hey did you hear the rumor that Lewis thinks your stupid?" Brittany asked. Angela looked at them and smiled Brittany winked back. "What?" Cleo said. "Oh, well I wanted to ask if I could sit with you today so when it's teachers nap time in class we can disscuss it?" Cleo said. "Sure" Brittany said. Cleo stared at Lewis in a mad way then left to sit next to Brittany. As soon as Lewis turned around he saw Angela beside him. "All the seats were taken" Angela said. "Mind if I sit?". Lewis said "No! Not at all. Sit" When the teacher came he supringly did not fall asleep. After class Angela saw a love note on his desk. She then saw another note attached saying Jake. Angela smiled. But then she saw Lewis and Jake talking she relizes she has 2 loves. She then relizes she really loves Lewis but really loves Jake. When he picks her up they arrive at The Juice Net Angela then confessess her love for him. "Look, Lewis I know this is sort of late and akward but I just wanted to say, that I love you. I love everything about you your cute smile, the way you laugh, your hair, everything. And I know your probably think it's weird but it's true I love you. And no it didn't start when we played that stupid spin the bottle game. It started when I learned the real you. I love you. Please say you love me back. Please" Angela said passiontly. "Wow umm" Lewis said "I really like you to and your a sweet girl, but I love Charlotte and the thing with Cleo. I'm sorry". "Fine" Angela said. "Forget you. I was even about ot give up Jake but whatever" Angela almost closed the door. Lewis stoped her and said "You were about to give up one of the coolest guys in school. For me? Wow". "Ya, well I express my love for other's in very strong ways" Angela said. "Wow" Lewis said. "I guess I'm blind to love. Because I swear when we got here I had these strong feelings for you I had to hide" "Really?" Angela asked. "Yes" Lewis said. "But we can't be together you and Jake me Charlotte me Cleo. To much drama. But I do want you to know I like you. Come here" Lewis directed Angela to a corner where no one could see them and and they started kissing. The next day, Angela saw Charlotte and Lewis. Lewis was not enjoying himself. Angeela walked up and said. "Hey, Charlotte. Have you ever relized Lewis doesn't like you? I have. You guys make a super odd couple with nothing in common. You should be ashamed. All you ever do is torture him. Besides he doesn't love you". Charlotte started to think she was talking about Cleo "Wow. I guess I should leave" Charlotte said as she walked away. "Your welcome" Angela said as she walked away meeting Jake and hugged him. Lewis looked a little sad but felt better to have less drama in his life. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1